


花开荼蘼

by yiluodongfengkai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiluodongfengkai/pseuds/yiluodongfengkai
Relationships: 艾伦康
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	花开荼蘼

盛夏终于过去，虽然艾伦和特警队员们穿着厚重的装备出任务时依然热得不行，但至少太阳没有以前那样毒辣了，蝉鸣还是那么聒噪，不过声音已经弱下去很多，再等一阵子，等到了秋天就不会听到了。  
“您好艾伦队长，我是康纳，模控生命派来协助的仿生人”  
上头那里早有通知，模控生命新研发的警用安卓将会来试运行，并收集相关数据用于改良。艾伦没有什么意见，只要派来的仿生人足够好用，不会添麻烦就可以。这和政府统一分配新的手枪一样，没有人会对工具的更新换代提意见，只要比之前的那一把好用，他们都会开心地淘汰掉旧的，当然有的人会保存过时的手枪，但这更多的是纪念意义。  
艾伦就这么凭空多了一个助手，康纳可靠极了，之后艾伦再也没有积压成小山一样的任务。  
康纳与艾伦见过的任何一个仿生人都不同，不愧是模控生命公司开发出的最新型号，他的情感模组逼真极了，有时艾伦都不自觉地将他当作真人，即使额角的L ED灯环不断地提示康纳是仿生人也无济于事，不过有一点艾伦非常不解，他没见过康纳的情感系统的过渡型号，也没听说过模控生命炫耀过研制情感系统的进展，仿佛模控生命凭空就制作出了极其成熟的情感系统，这其中的跨度之大让人诧异。  
也许过渡型号在实验室呢。艾伦也没有多想。

有次艾伦看见康纳站在茶水间的咖啡机前接了杯咖啡，原本以为康纳是帮同事接的，毕竟仿生人无法进食，但康纳却是自己喝。  
自己喝这种形容并不恰当，咖啡刚沾上唇的那一刻康纳就意识到了，咖啡杯被拿离了嘴边，康纳盯着里面褐色的温热液体好一会儿，额角的黄圈不停地闪，接着他慢慢倒掉了咖啡。  
他转头看见了艾伦，被吓了一跳，支支吾吾地解释道：“非常抱歉，艾伦队长，我还不怎么适应”  
这期间康纳的灯环又在闪烁着黄光。  
艾伦默默地看着康纳离开了茶水间，他并不理解康纳刚才那句话的意思。  
大概是程序错误。

一次围剿毒贩的任务十分艰难，康纳为了掩护艾伦，身上中了几枪，左臂被整个炸掉了。他的衣服上沾满了蓝和红，断臂处还在不断地汩汩流出蓝血，即便是如此他还是在努力撑着。  
他们躲在掩体后面，听着对面的不断地传来枪声，看着康纳的蓝血在地上流下一滩。  
“我不想死”艾伦好像听见康纳低声呢喃了一句  
仿生人也会害怕死亡吗？  
也许是艾伦听错了，高度紧张时人会出现幻听。  
幸运的是，很快支援就到了，任务由另一小队接手，康纳被送去维修，艾伦小组撤离了这里。

很快康纳又回到了特警队，一切都被修复完毕，就像什么也没发生过一样。  
但康纳看起来很奇怪，他隔着制服的布料抚摸着原本断裂的地方，那里已经找不到断臂的痕迹了，但他像是一个强迫症，尽力寻找着。手不停地摩擦布料，发出轻微的声响。  
“仿生人真是好啊，手臂坏了再接上个新的，相比之下人类的身体真是太脆弱了”艾伦看着康纳完好如初的样子，不禁感慨了一下  
“我也很惊奇.....但这让我感觉很奇怪....我有点不安”康纳的灯环又变黄了，他继续不停地在布料上摩擦，寻找着断臂接口处不存在的缝隙。  
情感组件真的很厉害，康纳表现得真的像是在不安一样。  
“如果人人都能像仿生人这样，那特警队的死亡率至少能下降一半”  
“或许吧....艾伦队长，成为仿生人也许不是什么好事”  
“你是仿生人，当然不知道我们人类活的有多么艰辛，真是羡慕你们”  
红色的光闪了一下，艾伦的话似乎刺激到了康纳，康纳没有再说什么，只是看起来很失落。

有时艾伦会看见康纳闲着无聊会找一张纸，用笔在上面画着同一个符号，螺旋的线组成的眼，边缘是尖锐的三角形，他会画一个又一个，密密麻麻地散乱地排布在纸上，艾伦看过去的时候感觉被无数的眼睛盯着，让人发寒。

这次的维修似乎改变了康纳的认识，他逐渐地主动帮队员挡子弹，康纳看起来并不喜欢被子弹击中的感觉，但他却硬逼着自己这么做，有些子弹不被康纳挡住也不会击中人，康纳这样做看起来像是刻意损毁自己。  
随着时间的推移，这种行为更加严重，康纳总是积极地冲在第一个，行动方式比以前鲁莽了很多，有时甚至不会回避能够躲开的攻击，这导致康纳经常损坏，一次比一次严重，需要回去维修，维修费用由模控生命出，康纳也会帮他写维修报告，不过是一个工具经常维修而已，而且完全不会影响到艾伦，不会增添他的工作量，他也渐渐地习惯了。只是身为他的同伴，每次看到康纳损坏的样子，出于责任心他都会隐隐地感到不适，但也仅此而已。  
直到有一次艾伦看见康纳紧握着特警队配备的刀，疯狂地在自己的左臂上捅进又捅出，蓝血溅得到处都是，顺着破破烂烂的手臂滴在地上，艾伦第一次看到康纳露出这种表情。

充满了绝望。

艾伦不知道该如何帮他，他试着找康纳谈心。  
“每次看到我的身体损坏后又被修复，我就感到无所适从”康纳终于开口说话了“我身体的任何一个部件都能够被替换，就算毁掉脉搏调节器，我也会从另一具机体上复活”  
“这太没有实感了，我不停地怀疑自己究竟是什么”  
“不死是一种痛苦的折磨，明明在以前我一直觉得死亡是一种恐怖，现在我觉得死亡才是解脱。”  
“我原先以为人类与仿生人之间只是身体不同，但我逐渐发现自己离人类这个概念越来越远，我拥有的只有人类的皮囊，其它的任何东西都不能称作是人了”  
“我到底是什么东西？”  
他现在就像是一个被固定在仿生人的外壳中的灵魂，不停地怀疑自己的本质，不断地挣扎直到绝望。  
康纳看着自己的双手，这双手看起来与人类的别无二致，但这不是人类的手。  
他看起来更沮丧了。

康纳在下班后不是马上返回模控生命总部，经常会绕路到一间房子前，站在门口呆呆地看着，什么都不做，艾伦有一次偷偷跟着康纳到过这里，康纳就这么站着，站了很久，眼睛里既羡慕又哀伤，就像是一个战争结束后看着家里的断壁残垣的老兵，所有的家人都不在了，家也不在了。  
这就是一间普通的房子，没有任何特别。  
艾伦试着查看了屋子的主人的资料，与模控生命公司之间没有任何关系，况且在康纳出厂前三个月就失踪了，康纳和他不会有任何交集。  
但康纳就是几乎每天都来，站在门前，盯着这间不属于他的，没有主人的房子。  
终于有一次艾伦按奈不住好奇心，错开了康纳到来的时间。  
开锁对于特警队长来说不算难事，不过这种行为算是私闯民宅，是违反法律的。  
但是私闯一间无主的房子又能怎么样呢。  
屋子里一切都覆盖了一层厚厚的灰尘，艾伦觉得自己像一个狼狈的盗墓者，被呛得不停咳嗽。  
门附近的桌子下面散落几本书，看起来像是房屋的主人挣扎时碰掉的。  
有一本黑色的牛皮笔记本吸引了艾伦的注意力。  
他抖了抖上面的灰尘，导致四周的空气飘满了粉末，呛得艾伦又咳嗽了几声。  
翻开后内容没什么特别的，就是房屋主人的日程本，看得出来他每天都很忙碌，各个时间段都写满了要做的事，工整的字体展示出他的一丝不苟。  
艾伦试着从后往前翻，后面的纸页看起来是空闲时打发时间用的，上面画满了他最喜爱的符号。

和康纳画在纸张上的眼睛一模一样。

上面密集的眼睛盯着艾伦，似乎要把空间扭曲掉，让他觉得寒意沿着背脊一阵阵上窜。  
他只能慢慢合上笔记本。  
门口似乎有脚步声。

一瞬间艾伦和康纳四目相对。  
“滚出去！！”康纳的吼声在屋子中回响，活像是一头被侵入领地的雄狮。  
艾伦被他吓了一跳，他第一次看到康纳这么愤怒。  
康纳冲过来，他们扭打在一起，让这间房子尘土飞扬。  
人类的体能终归不如仿生人  
艾伦被压在地板上，康纳坐在他的身上，双手紧紧压住他的脖子  
艾伦试着挣脱康纳，但仿生人的手纹丝不动，带着冰冷的温度，像是一具枷锁。  
他试图呼吸，但是失败了，他感受到肺里的氧气渐渐消耗殆尽，窒息的感觉蔓延在全身，眼前的景象开始模糊。  
接着康纳松开了手，又从艾伦的身上起来。  
“出去吧，艾伦，出去”康纳看着脚下的地板，低声哀求着。  
艾伦坐起身大口喘着气，感觉被固定住一样，站起身十分困难。  
“求求你了，出去吧”  
艾伦不得不艰难地站起来，他知道现在不应该让康纳一个人留在这，但刚刚发生的事让他有了沉重的负罪感，他不清楚自己究竟做了什么错事，但胸口像是有一块巨大的石头，压得他喘不动气，这份负罪感让艾伦机械地向门口走去。  
出门前他看见康纳额角的灯环不停地闪着红灯，枪口抵在下颚上。  
艾伦觉得应该去阻止康纳，但他却连肌肉都没有紧绷一下，他也知道自己无能为力。  
枪声响了，不用回头也知道发生了什么。  
艾伦觉得心中的负罪感更强烈了。

隔天艾伦没有在特警队看到熟悉的身影，模控生命派来了改进过的型号过来，比旧的型号更先进。  
RK900僵硬地做着自我介绍，和市面上流通的任何一个仿生人一样死板。  
艾伦原以为康纳丰富的情感组件是模控生命的新技术，但这台装备了所有先进技术的仿生人却没有和康纳一样的情感组件。  
RK800已经结束了试运行，康纳不会再回来了。  
艾伦心里突然放松了许多，仿佛看着一个老朋友终于实现了自己梦寐以求的心愿，由衷地感到高兴一样。


End file.
